Happy Birthday Amber!
by Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove
Summary: Our Amber's Birthday today!Yellow and Wilton sure has surprises up their sleeves!Haha,even our birthday boy needs to get shouted out by the twins, and maybe...have some half sleep for half the story!At the end and start or the start and end,Amber works!


Me: Happy birthday Amber! I just can't wait when I was making this story!

Amber: Yay! Main Character of the day!

Me: Yep! Anyways again like I said I do not own Pokemon, the OCs Jake and Lyea are from my friend **knucklesfan14**!

Amber: Topaz, Tama, Jade, Rose and me are Izumi's OCs now enjoy my birthday story!

* * *

Amber's Pov

"Oi. Wake up sleepy birthday boy." I heard a soft voice whisper to my ear, I covered my ears with my pillow and ignored the soft voice whispering. "Nn...Leave me alone Yellow-sis..." I told her, "Okay then. The more you sleep the more time we have." she said, I don't quite get her sometimes, I didn't even get to catch what she just whispered at my ear first. I sighed as I went back to sleep.

Yellow's Pov

Good thing Amber want's to sleep more, that way me and uncle Wilton will be able to get the birthday party even more exciting. I'm so happy for my little brother that's turning 12 years old, the date today...**May 18**, that day is Amber's birthday, which is today. "Hey Yellow! Call everyone and tell them the party is at 11:30 am!" uncle Wilton told me, "Roger!" I replied back. I went to get the phone and call everyone like uncle Wilton told me.

* * *

**-Texting Time-**

**To: Red Daniels, Green Oak, Blue Aoi, Gold Mason, Silver Romania, Crystal Sekinin, Ruby Yukki, Sapphire Birch, Emerald Grentaz, Wally Mitsuru, Diamond Odayakana, Pearl Ouhei, Platinum Berlitz, Black Touya, White Touko, Topaz Yukki, Lyea Romania, Jake Mason, Rose Romania, Jade Aoi and Tama Aoi.**

**Hey guys! Amber's birthday is today, and yeah you guys know that cause me and uncle Wilton told you guys the plan last week, so anyways uncle Wilton said that the party is at 11:30 am. so come here at 9:00 am and it's still 8:00 am, so anyways no worries about Amber right now. He said he want's to sleep more so, see you guys at 9:00 am! **

**From: Yellow De Viridian Grove.**

**-Texting Time Over-**

* * *

I sighed as I finished sending them the text message. "This will be a fun birthday party." I murmured as I smiled, I went to check out how's uncle Wilton doing. I walked right in front of the living rooms door, and opened it's door. There inside I saw uncle Wilton all fine, he's putting streamers on the wall. "Ah, Yellow. So I can see that your done calling them." uncle Wilton said, I nodded as a reply. It was kinda weird for me because..."Uh by the way uncle Wilton...why is your stance like that?" I asked him, uncle Wilton was laughing nervously. "Heheheh...Long story." he said, "Um..okay." I replied, we both laughed and started to decorated again.

**-After those stuffs let's move on-**

Amber's Pov

I rolled around my bed, I'm so happy I have a nice soft big bed. I don't even care what time it is now...Nah, does it matter? Anyways, I'm gonna continue sleeping...

Yellow's Pov

Ding dong! I heard the doorbell ring, must be the others. I opened the door and there outside was Gold and Silver with their siblings Lyea and Jake. Er...Lyea, Silver's little sister has blonde straight hair with spiky bangs,and has blue calm eyes, as for Jake, Gold's twin brother has shaggy dirty blonde hair, and calm blue eyes. They don't look like twins at all right? "Gold, Silver, Jake, and Lyea! Wow you guys are early!" I greeted them with a big smile on my face. "Ah hello, Yellow! So, where's the birthday boy?" Lyea asked looking around, "Oh about that birthday boy...he's still sleeping." I told them laughing, "Anyways go in, were making the cake now. The other foods are done." I continued. "Eh-? The birthday boy's still sleeping?" Gold said sounding like he's raging a little, "Hey hey, calm down." Jake tried to calm down Gold. "Fine fine!" Gold said, "So anyways, let's go wait for the others." The golden eyed boy continued. "I guess I'll help with the cake~" Lyea said sounding playfully, "Ah, thanks Lyea." I thanked her and smiled as she smiles back.

* * *

**-After making Amber's birthday cake- **

"Ah that was though work." Lyea said, "I say, it took a lot of time...but then again, it didn't cause it only took us 15 minutes." I told Lyea, as we went back to the living room where the guys are. The boys where playing card games, and so on...me and Lyea sighed. "Oh hey there you girls, come play with us." Silver suggested to us. "Oh look at the time it's 8:30..." Lyea said when she checked her watch.

And then again...Ding dong! We heard the doorbell ring "must be the other guys!" Gold shouted out, "We know that mister obvious!" Me, Lyea, Jake, and Silver shouted back at him. Jake raced towards the door and opened it, outside we got Red, Blue, Green, and Crystal. "Oh hey you guys!" Jake greeted them, "Hey there Jake! So where's the special boy?" Red greeted and then asked. "Oh well..." Silver said, "He's still asleep!" Gold cut in and continued for Silver. "Ah, I see that and also looks like the other people's aren't here yet." Green pointed out, "Eh- 30 more minute's and we're all supposed to be here now right?" Blue questioned. "Pesky women, stop whining!" Green told Blue irritated, "I'm not whining! I'm just asking!" Blue shot back. "You were so whining!" Green shouted out, "No I wasn't smart guy!" Blue shouted back at Green. "You were!" "No I wasn't" "You were so!" "No no no! You're wrong!" "I am right so the answer is yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "Non." "Oui." "Nope!" "Yep!". "Okay okay okay okay okay! Stop it you two! And don't use french language!" I shouted at both of them.

Knock knock. Another one, ugh. but wait...knock knock? Never mind, I opened the door it was Wally, Topaz, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. "Oh hey there you guys." I welcomed them inside, "Hi Yellow." Topaz greeted back, ah Topaz has long black hair with orange or Yellow, I'm not sure but 'm with yellow eyes, she's Ruby's little sister. "So! Where's that dude? Wanna greet him happy birthday!" Sapphire cheerfully said, "Uh..Amber's still sleeping." I told her. "Oh, okay." she replied. Another then again now it's back to ring the doorbell... "Ring the door bell"! Wait...that was..not even close... Lyea opened the door this time it's, Black, White, Diamond, Pearl, and Platina. "Well then looks like everyone's here." uncle Wilton suddenly appeared and talked, "Yep!" everyone said nodding. "Okay then looks like I'll wake up the birthday boy." I said. I went in Amber's room and he was sleeping peacefully. "Oi. Birthday boy, wake up." I whispered in his ear softly and quietly.

Amber's Pov

There again I heard my sister Yellow's voice whispering to my ear again, this time I got kinda got what she said. Something about birthday, oh wait I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Amber De Viridian Grove, yep that's right I'm Yellow's little brother.I have blonde spiky hair and amber eyes. Now back to my so called birthday story...wait...today's my birthday? I jumped out of my bed and Yellow was surprised by me, "Wow Amber..." Yellow said looking at me weirdly. "Sis, what time is it? What day is it? Is today my birthday?" I asked her questions, "Um...It's 9:00 am. The day today is May 18. And yes today's your birthday." she answered straight forward, "Yeepee! I'm now 12 years old!" I jumped up and down on my bed. "Oh by the way Amb's go downstairs there's something there for you." Yellow told me, I ran downstairs and there was nothing there. I was clueless, now I get why Topaz sometimes calls me 'thoughtless guy' even tho I'm always smart.

I went in front of the living room's door, hm I sense something lively here... I went in and then suddenly, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Amber!" Everyone shouted, "W-what?" I was surprised. I never knew this would happen! I have to say, this birthday was the best I ever had!

"Ah let me get dressed up first!" I shouted at them.

"Fine fine, silly boy." Topaz said and Ruby laughed.

"Oh my! I thought she was gonna say 'sissy boy'!" Ruby said.

"Topaz wouldn't say that to Amber." Wally said.

"We're all with Wally." everyone said.

"I'm changing now." I said going up stairs, and going in my room to change...Okay I'm done! I went out of my room, I was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black shorts. I went back down stairs and everyone was playing happily.

"Speaking of Pokemon." Pearl said.

"Speaking of Pokemon~" Dia continued.

"You think of their moves, so Diamond, no I mean Dia what are your favorite moves?" Pearl asked and I suddenly realized they're doing their manzai (Double-act).

"Ah there's Double Kick, Double Team, Double Slap, Double chocolate, Double Dessert, and um...Oh Double-" Dia said and got cut off because Pearl hitted him.

"You're talking food now!" Pearl shouted at Dia while hitting Dia with his paper fan.

"Pfft." Platina tried not to laugh.

So then that was a nice manzai, let's move on. I looked at the other side there I see Black and White talking..or more like having a love argument.

"Oi Prez I'm not sure if we should be doing this!" Black whined at White.

"Oh come on! It won't hurt you." White said pulling Black.

Ah never mind..let's skip that. Okay! The other side we see lot's of couple's arguing, making out, having an awkward time, and couples that are...shouting at each other. The arguing couples are none other than Blue, Green, and Crystal and Gold. Making out couples are Jake and Lyea, duh. Having an awkward time couple's are Red and Yellow, obviously. Shouting at each other couple's White and Black, and there's one last couples...Fighting couples, Sapphire and Ruby. I sighed and then uncle Wilton suddenly showed up holding a cake. "Hey Amber! Your Birthday cake is here!" uncle Wilton shouted cheerfully, "Make a wish and blow the candles now Amb's." Yellow told me. I nodded, made my wish "I wish life would stay like this forever." I wished, and blew the 12 candles. "Yeah! Happy Birthday, Amber!" everyone cheered, and now this is how my birthday went out. Ah not over yet, I got whacked at the head ow that hurt.

"Oi oi," I heard a voice ah it was Tama with her twin sister Jade, They look alike except that their hair color are different, Jade has brown hair and Tama has black. "Oi Tama, what was that for?" I asked her, "She said you have to stay away from Topaz, or she kills you." Jade told me. I started to laugh, "Tama? kill me? Oh you guys are so funny!" I said laughing. Tama looked irritated and Jade, well she's calm about it. "Um...What's happening here?" Topaz asked standing at the corner, "Ahhh! Um this is nothing Topaz!" Tama said looking away. Topaz looked curious and stuff, "Are you sure?" She asked the twins, "Y-yeah!" Tama said nervously, "Right, Jade?" Tama asked Jade, "Ah..Yeah." Jade said. Wow talk about it, "I'm going now, see you girls around." I told them, "You will never see us! Cause I won't let you see us!" Tama said angrily. Ha, well then that's how it ended.

* * *

Me: What a nice story!

Amber: Yeah! Best birthday ever! Ah and also next birthday story is Topaz! **June 16! **Which is **next month**!

Me: Yeah. Which is my birthday too.

Amber: Hahah, yep.

Me: Btw below, here is Amber's info~ Better go check it out!

* * *

Name: Amber De Viridian Grove.  
Age: 12  
Personality: Always acts like a kid even tho he says he's manly, he's really smart but sometimes clueless and needs Topaz for help. He dislikes wearing girl outfits and so on.  
Appearance: Blonde spiky hair and amber eyes like Yellow's.  
B-day: May 18  
Grade: 6th  
Siblings: Yellow, Uncle Wilton.  
Crushes: Topaz, and maybe some other girls but totally not Tama and Jade.

* * *

**Special Thing For No Reason.**

**Rose: W-w-w-wait! How about me? You only mentioned my name on the "sending messages to"! That's unfair! Anyways, fine now next time after Topaz, and the twins birthdays, it'll be my boring birthday.**

**Amber: Are you doing rant while it's my birthday?**

**Rose: No I wasn't... Now I'm off to have basketball 1-on-1 with Topaz!**

**Yellow: I wanna watch~! Can I?**

**Topaz: Sure, but you're all going to watch us it better may as well be a full game right?**

**Blue: Oooooh~! Then I'm on Rose and Topaz's team! How about a boy-vs-girls?**

**Boys: You girls are on! We're winning!**

**Girls: You boys are annoying! Just have fun okay!**

**Me: And so the fight begins... (...The Referee...)**

**GIRLS WON, THE BOYS WERE LOSERS, THEY LOST BECAUSE OF 'THE LAZY GOLD' JUST STANDING THERE, PASSING THE BASKETBALL TO HIS TEAM. **


End file.
